Between the Chapters
by RugBern
Summary: This graphic story will follow the sexual explorations of Kurt and Dave as developed in the less-graphic "Strange Currencies". This is dedicated to my very own David K. provided he's not too freaked out at the prospect as well as all of the readers of "Strange Currencies" who have requested some bluer content.


**Author's Notes: this takes place between chapters 37 and 38 of "Strange Currencies"**

**Approximate words: 3,100**

**If you like it, I'll write Kurt and David's further explorations.**

* * *

**Friday, June 1**

"Little muggy out there this morning," David observed while blotting his forehead for the umteenth time, "I think I sweated twice as much as I usually do."

"This is just ridiculous," Kurt responded, fanning himself with his hand. "It's June first. Not even officially summer yet."

The two had just finished their morning run at the park. Finn had departed as he'd be opening at the garage that morning; Kurt rode with David back to the Karofsky residence for breakfast. As David unlocked and opened the front door, he said, "I'll get the AC cranking, we'll cool down quick."

The cooling air inside the house didn't seem quite enough as David and Kurt stood, still somewhat winded from the run, leaning side-by-side against the kitchen counter. David wiped the towel over his face again; the sweat didn't seem to abate.

"I'm not hungry just yet," David offered, "I think I gotta cool off some more."

"Agreed," Kurt spoke. "I lose my appetite in the heat like this."

"I'm gonna go up to my room and grab my laptop," David spoke, slightly more animated, running his cold water bottle over his forehead. "I gotta check my email to see if Rupert found any tutoring jobs for me."

"No need to run back down," Kurt offered, "I'll just follow you up there if that's alright."

"Sure," David answered as the two of them stood from their leaning position, walked slowly out of the kitchen, and approached, then climbed, the stairs.

Once in David's bedroom, Kurt flopped onto David's bed, legs dangling from the side, propped on his elbows as David sat at his desk and booted his laptop.

"Any word from Rupert?" Kurt asked.

"Um, yeah," David answered, sounding slightly more lively. "He has some stuff lined up for me early next week."

"I feel so drained from this heat, I could nod off," Kurt spoke, shaking his head, as David stood up from his chair, taking a seat on the bed next to Kurt.

"You'll cool down soon enough," David assured, taking Kurt's hand into his, facing him, and kissing him briefly.

Kurt smiled and reclined himself downward, hoisting himself onto the bed fully, and turning on his side. David followed, likewise turning onto his side. Their bodies remained apart, but they conformed loosely to each other, Kurt's back to David's chest, both bent slightly at the knees.

They both became hazy, dozing, half-awake, semi-conscious. As the room cooled, David's mental haze began to lift. He lay there for several minutes, eyes lazily tracing the back of Kurt's neck and shoulders. As he became more conscious, he became aware of his body silently signalling him. He wanted to reach his hand over to Kurt, but he feared Kurt was asleep. Instead, he reached downward, touching the bulge protruding the front of his running shorts. Kurt's body shifted back, and David's hand was trapped between Kurt's backside and David's exaggerated crotch area.

"Are you awake?" David whispered.

"Yes," Kurt answered, " you don't need to whisper."

"Okay," David snickered, speaking in a quiet conversational level, "did you actually sleep at all?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered, "I think I just half-slept."

David freed his hand from between them, and reached up to place it on Kurt's shoulder. David leaned his head in closer and kissed the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled in reaction. David craned his head up slightly, looking down Kurt's form. He noticed something: he wasn't sure if the elongated profile of Kurt's running shorts were the result of the excess fabric of the loose-fitting shorts or if Kurt's body was reacting in a way similar to his own. David let his hand run downward, over the length of Kurt's upper-arm, letting it come to rest on Kurt's hip. At this, he watched the fabric of Kurt's shorts react, the area in question jumped perceptibly.

David smiled but was at a loss. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he wasn't sure how Kurt would react. Kurt's body shifted again, his back making contact with a rigid component of David's anatomy. Kurt smiled in reaction, eyes still closed. David observed the smile and reached his hand forward, brushing against the front of Kurt's shorts while trying to make the movement seem coincidental. The contact there caused David to shudder. Kurt slid himself closer into David, and David's body twitched again. David became bolder, placing his hand lightly onto Kurt's crotch area.

"What do you want to do about this?" Kurt's voice caused David to jump in the otherwise silent bedroom.

"Uhhh," David held out the wordless sound as Kurt turned his body around to face David. Kurt and David were both smiling: Kurt's smile was deliberate and mischievous while David's was natural but somewhat uncertain.

"It's eight-thirty in the morning," David whispered.

"What time is your mom going to be home?" Kurt asked.

"She won't be back until after one," David replied. "I'm all sweaty, Kurt," David sounded almost like he was making an excuse; he was definitely self-conscious.

"So am I, David," Kurt replied, unmoved by David's statement. "It's fresh sweat. It's not like we've been stewing in it all day or something."

"Do you want me to shower off quick?"

"Hm-mm," Kurt replied. "We can do that when we're finished. _Together_."

David closed his eyes and smiled, appearing at once amused and shy. Kurt sat upright, and David followed so quickly as to appear almost synchronized. Their bodies moved toward each other, closing the space between, and their lips met. Kurt ran his hands firmly over David's shoulders, cool in his damp T-shirt; David's hands loosely held Kurt at his sides, Kurt's T-shirt drier and looser-fitting.

"Are you okay with this right now?" Kurt asked when their mouths parted, quietly, breathy.

David's eyes addressed Kurt's, mouth slightly slack. "My body isn't giving me much choice. Neither are you."

"That's not a _bad_ thing, right?" Kurt asked, still smiling.

David merely shook his head in response.

Kurt leaned backward, taking the hem of his T-shirt into his hands and pulling the shirt up and off, over his head. His slightly damp hair flopped to one side as it released from the neckband of the shirt, and he indifferently let the shirt drop beside him on the bed.

David's eyes captured none of that. His gaze was transfixed on the body before him: smooth and while, perfectly formed, all of the topography in its expected place, as if it were the idealized vision of a sculptor and carved from alabaster. David was awed by Kurt's naked chest. He reached out with his hand, running the tips of his fingers over it and moving them to the side, resting the pad of his thumb over Kurt's nipple and feeling it rise to a point beneath. This sent an electric throb straight to David's penis.

"Aren't _you_ going to take _your_ shirt off?" David jumped, again startled by Kurt's voice. Kurt wore a smirk, an expression of expectation yet to be fulfilled.

David backed away, a slight expression of embarrassment before taking his shirt, cross-armed by its bottom edge, and pulling it upward. The dampness of the sweat made it cling to him as he lifted it up over his head.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, visually drinking David's form. "You're _beautiful_," Kurt spoke softly, almost sounding in the throes of revelation, like a pretentious art critic.

"I hope I don't smell too sweaty." David spoke with some hesitance.

"You smell like you," Kurt countered, "you smell _sexy_."

David smirked. Kurt leaned forward, placing his hands onto David's chest, considering the light covering of dark hair, moving his hands to David's sides and leaning his head into David's chest. David looked downward at Kurt's head, but was otherwise motionless. Kurt's lips grazed soft kisses over the expansive chest before him, tilting his head, moving toward one side. When his lips brushed against David's nipple, Kurt felt David shudder and gasp softly. "Does that feel okay?" Kurt let his lips brush against the flesh as he spoke, and David felt the warmth of Kurt's breath against the drying sweat.

"Yes," David exhaled. The one word answer was almost indistinguishable from the sound of David's breathing. After a moment his speech became clearer. "I... I've never been touched there like that... uh... I mean, by anyone but myself."

"You touch yourself there?" Kurt asked, looking upward to David with a grin.

"Yeah," David spoke softly, face breaking into a small, almost embarrassed smile.

_"Hot,"_ Kurt answered, eyes addressing David's sharply.

Kurt pulled away and stood. David raised his head, surprised for a moment, until he saw Kurt kick free his running shoes and remove his socks. David stood, his silent expression seeming to say,_ oh yeah, of course_, as he did the same. Kurt and David both dropped their loose-fitting running shorts to the floor. Kurt's eyes lowered and zeroed to David's gray-with-black-trim boxer-briefs, though Kurt paid less attention to the color of the fabric than he did to that which was beneath, that which was causing the stretchy fabric to stress and bulge. Kurt was wearing black bikini briefs, and his engorged member was tucked to one side, stressing both the fabric and the elastic waistband. David shook his head and smirked, lifting his eyes to Kurt's face to see that Kurt's eyes were fixed. David reached toward Kurt, taking him gently by his upper arms. The two met in a kiss, the slight tack of their sweat still apparent, the stressed fabric of their underwear meeting as well. Kurt reached around to the small of David's back, sliding his fingers under the waistband of David's boxer-briefs and working them around to David's hips. He slid them downward slightly, but the fabric hung onto David's erection.

"Um," David spoke, a low, gravelly tone, "Let me help you with that."

Kurt backed away and David pulled the waistband free, dragging the garment downward until the fabric no longer held tension, letting them drop to the floor. Kurt's eyes stared forward as he stretched his briefs downward, his member flopping slightly before rebounding upright. Kurt reclined backward onto the bed, resting on his back as David moved forward toward him, taking a place next to him, resting on his side.

"We're almost exactly the same size," Kurt observed; but that's where the physical similarities ended. David's circumcised penis was lightly textured on its surface with the subtle topography of veins; it had a pronounced upward curve, and it was a tan, fleshy color. Its head was distinct but not exaggerated, almost coral-red and shiny, and the shaft was widest at the base. His dark, almost black pubic hair was full and thick, and his scrotum was round and tight, covered sparsely with fuzz, like an atmosphere of hair follicles.

Kurt was uncut. The surface of his penis was smoother, almost glossy; and its color was pale, appearing nearly translucent. His practially hairless tesicles hung slightly lower than David's, and his bush, which was brown, a shade darker than his hair-color, was more contained. His shaft was a uniform width for its entire length; and the head of his penis was vivid, almost violet in color, shiny with pre-ejaculate which pooled into and under the lip of his foreskin. Like David's penis, Kurt's had an upward curve; unlike David's, Kurt's curve was gentler, more graceful.

"It's..._ beautiful_," David muttered, his expression one of wonder with a trace of a smile. "You're, uh, _intact_."

Kurt smiled. "Yous is... amazing also," Kurt countered, an audible air of awe in his voice.

David reached his hand slowly and hovered it above Kurt's penis before touching it softly. David's touch caused it to kick forward suddenly making David jerk his hand away in surprise. David shook his head with a startled smile as he turned his head to face a smiling Kurt. David touched it again, running the back of his fingers up the length from the base to the tip. Once again, it bobbed forward, but it came as no surprise this time.

Kurt reached over to David and stroked the side of his penis. The first stroke was gentle, causing David's erection to stir forward. He stroked again, slightly firmer; and again, and again, progressively brisker.

The two stopped for a moment, both pulling their gaze upward to each other's face. David moved close to Kurt, and they kissed. They kissed again as their hands reached for the other, multiple times, touches, sensations. They pulled away, and their eyes, almost in unison, swept the length of each other, their opposite gazes finally coming to rest on the other's aroused member.

"I want it in my mouth," David spoke quietly but with purpose.

"I want yours in my mouth also," Kurt answered.

"Dibs," David voiced bluntly as he bent himself downward, licking his lips and studying Kurt visually before touching his moistened lips to the underside of Kurt's shaft near the base and slowly running them to the tip. His mouth made a return trip downward, then back up again, adding his tongue to the action, leaving a slick before angling his head and taking the end of Kurt's penis into his mouth. The texture of the fluid in his mouth was like an aphrodisiac: it nearly drove him crazy. He began to bob his head on the length, to see how far he could take it into his mouth. That he could feel the fluid clinging to the inside of his mouth was nearly maddening. The sensation of Kurt's foreskin sliding back and forward while he moved his mouth up and down held an erotic charge of its own, and he would have lost himself in the moment had he not wanted to see that action outside of his mouth. He pulled himself from Kurt's penis and reached, wrapping his hand around the base. In doing so, he noted that probably three inches, maybe more, of Kurt's cock was visible outside his grip. He pulled up on the shaft, watching the head disappear under the skin then reappear as he pulled down. Breaking for a moment from his concentration, he turned his eyes to Kurt's face. Kurt was watching, head slightly cocked and eyes transfixed, in a reverie of his own.

"You okay?" David spoke, voice startling Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt voiced shallow, slack-jawed, "that feels amazing, David."

David rose back to the level of Kurt's face and kissed him firmly; Kurt returned the action, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into David's, rising to David's level and rolling forward into David as David reclined onto his back, an extension of Kurt's forward motion. Kurt unlocked from David's mouth, slowly and firmly placing his lips along David's chin, then neck, then chest, then downward. David felt the sweep of Kurt's tongue along the underside of his penis before Kurt enveloped it in his mouth. Kurt angled his head to accommodate the curved architecture, and David's hips bucked forward in reflex. Kurt could hear David's breath, loud and deep but not labored: it sounded intense; it sounded _sexy_. Kurt cupped his hand over David's hairy scrotum, caressing it, causing it to tighten further. David's hips surged forward again, causing Kurt to pull off quickly, coughing.

"Oh, geeze, Kurt, I'm sorry," David sprang from his reclining posture, placing a concerned hand on Kurt's back.

Kurt caught his breath and chuckled. "It's okay. It was actually kinda hot."

_"Really?"_ David's expression puzzled with a slight laugh.

Kurt faced David directly and reclined onto his back, pulling David on top of him. Their lips met several times. David's actions were forward and purposeful; Kurt was occasionally aggressive. Kurt wrapped his legs around David's thicker trunk causing David to push forward again. David pulled away, lifted, and righted himself on his knees above Kurt. He took both of their erections into his hand and stroked them in unison, slowly. His face bore an awed expression as he took in Kurt's sinewy, aroused form. He moved his visual concentration back to the activity of his hand, jerking slowly, becoming aware of an increasing wetness.

"You're leaking," David spoke between breaths, "like, a lot."

Kurt gave an exhausted smile. "Yes, yes I do that."

"I do a little, some, but nothing near what you do," David replied while running his hand over the head of Kurt's penis, rolling back the hood, capturing the viscous film and rubbing it over both of their erections as he took both of them into his hand once again, jerking slowly.

Kurt's hips bucked forward as he inhaled with a hissing sound. David's hand stilled for a moment as he faced downward, spat into his hand, and resumed the stroking motion, increasing the speed this time. Their eyes locked. Both of them could feel their scrotums rolling against the other, tightening. This continued for some time, their breathing almost synchronized and the rate increasing steadily with the rate of the movement of David's hand. Kurt's face flushed deep red and his lips were nearly purple; both of them broke into a sweat.

"I, I-buh... "

David was making sound, but it was wordless, without language. His midsection pushed forward, and the motion of his hand slowed. His penis shot out a stream of thick, white fluid, like a rope across Kurt's chest; shooting again, a greater distance the second time, dribbling rhythmically after. He continued rolling his hand, though the sensitivity of his flesh was nearly unbearable, he needed to get Kurt off. He knew Kurt had to be close, and he wasn't wrong. David increased the speed of his hand just slightly, and Kurt ejected a milky ribbon which sprayed to his left, landing on the bedsheet, spouting smaller successive eruptions onto his smooth, white belly.

David's hand slowed and stopped. They looked at each other for a moment as David slowly descended himself onto Kurt. Their lips met, their bodies shiny with sweat for the second time this morning, their heightened breathing rate flattening, also for the second time this morning. David rolled onto his side and enfolded Kurt into his arms, reaching for his T-shirt, still damp with sweat, and placing it gently onto Kurt's chest, swabbing the product of their activity. Kurt curled into David, craning his neck to address David's eyes. David's face appeared calm and spent but sublimely content. The two kissed each other. And again. Many times: soft, tactile kisses.

"I love you, Kurt," David spoke, almost whispered, as he pulled his head over Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you too, David. So much."

The two lay, enfolded in the other's arms for a time, once again, half-sleeping, then ascending back into consciousness.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's almost ten-thirty."

"I told Finn I'd be back at the garage around noon to help him."

"Then I guess we'd better hit the shower and get some breakfast, huh?"

Kurt looked upward at David who was cradling him in his arms. The two exchanged smiles, genuine and filled with devotion, finally closing their distance and meeting in a kiss.


End file.
